


Muffled

by Asperitas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperitas/pseuds/Asperitas
Summary: Adrien loses all sense of time when he is with his father. The overwhelming pleasure, joy, and love fogs his mind, and leaves Adrien a wrecked mess every single time. Today was no different.





	Muffled

Adrien couldn’t breathe. Head spinning and hands slipping on the leather of the sofa he was spread on, it was definitely impossible to catch a breath. With each gasp, he was pushed further forward, sticky skin dragging against seams and cold metal rivets. Eyes wide but unseeing, mouth open and tongue lolling, his mind was white and fuzzy: blank to anything other than the overwhelming sensations rubbing raw his every sense.

Numbly he heard harsh panting coming from over his shoulder, intermingled with moans that sent hot puffs of air to tickle the back of his neck. Adrien’s own small hiccuping gasps echoed in his ears, and the wet slop of lube, cum, and spit rounded out the white noise that filled the room. Dizzily Adrien lifted his head to see that Paris outside the windows was continuing on as normal, but the buzz and hubbub of the streets barely filtered up all the way to his father’s study. As his head lolled back to the leather Adrien noted a flock of pigeons flying past to settle near the home’s front gates, the muffled flap of their wings drowned out by the seeming rush of waves crashing in his head. 

Long fingers dug deeper into the flesh of his hips, a second hand trailing up his spine to rest between his shoulder blades. With a firm touch Gabriel pulled Adrien’s ass higher and pressed his face into the couch. Thighs spread wider, toes curled and flexed in turn. Adrien’s thighs quivered and burned from holding his position, and the junction between his butt and thighs stung from the bites his father had placed there earlier. His cock swung and just barely managed to brush against the leather, hot and swollen. 

It was like Adrien’s head was filled with cotton: he felt at the same time strung too tight and ungrounded, as if he could float away at any second. The only thing tying him to the earth was his father’s cock slowly grinding him deeper and deeper into the leather. It was too much at times: Gabriel loved to edge Adrien for hours. He would slowly and gradually work the boy up until he was like now: mindless and just _needing_. 

That wasn’t always the case however. While Adrien no longer was a teenager, he still retained his playful side as he made his way into adult life. One of his favorite pastimes was kneeling, thighs spread, underneath his father’s desk and laving his thick cock with kisses and wet licks as his father tried to focus on a business call. A close second in terms of enjoyable activities was being thrown roughly over that same desk, expensive slacks ripped away leaving fabric burns in delicious lines across his thighs, and being thrust into fast and raw.

A sharp bite to his shoulder stung Adrien back to the present. Arching his back further, Adrien pressed into every one of his father’s thrusts, loving the sticky glide of skin on skin. His hips were sore from the firm grip Gabriel had on him there, using his strength to pull Adrien back onto his father’s cock. Adrien loved the gentle pain though, and loved how his father would alternate pressing his fingers firmly into Adrien’s soft hips as if to leave a permanent mark there, and gently rubbing his hands in soothing circles around the slowly forming bruises. Excitement burned through Adrien at the thought of wearing those bruises for the next few days, and feeling Gabriel’s phantom hands holding him whenever the bruises stung. 

Gabriel’s thrusts sped up, and his grasp on Adrien tightened even more. From the rough breath coming faster over his shoulder, Adrien knew his father was close to climax. Adrien knew it would be breaking one of his daddy’s rules, but today he wanted to cum at the same time as Gabriel. Once more Adrien tried to rub his cock against the sofa, to try to alleviate some of the tension and heat built up in his prick, but Gabriel caught on too quickly to his son’s antics. With a small chuckle, Gabriel moved one of his hands down to the base of Adrien’s cock, and tightened his fingers into a ring. Gently but firmly pulling up and back, Gabriel blocked his son’s approaching orgasm.

Hearing his son’s whines and cries, and feeling Adrien squirm underneath him, finally pushed Gabriel over the edge. With several hard thrusts, Gabriel squirted his cum into his baby boy’s loose hole. Holding taut for a moment as mind-numbing pleasure rocketed through his body, Gabriel’s eyes wandered absently up his son’s body, across the room, and out the window to the pigeons in the courtyard. Adrien loves those dumb birds, Gabriel thought as he collapsed onto his son’s back. Perhaps he could build a small gazebo or something for Adrien to sit out there and watch the birds, or he could…. The thought dwindled away as he rested his head on Adrien’s shoulder and opened his eyes once more to the stunning profile of his son’s face. 

They laid connected for several minutes, both panting and just breathing each other in. Every now and then Gabriel would shift and both would moan at the sensation of Gabriel’s cock still inside Adrien’s used passage. It was only when the sweat began to cool on their bodies that Gabriel pulled back from Adrien, and slowly slid his cock from his boy’s hole. This was one of Gabriel’s favorite moments: the heat of his son and the wet slickness contrasted so nicely to the chill in the air and the sated quiet pleasure that still sung throughout his body. 

He just couldn’t help himself whenever he saw his boy’s used hole, all pink and puffy and just beginning to leak pearls of his own father’s cum. His perfect son: Adrien had grown up to become an incredible young man. Smart, strong, caring, and oh so fantastically flexible. Pulling his tired —but still unsated— son’s lower back up off the sofa, Gabriel bowed his head to nibble at Adrien’s round cheeks. Slowly, as if savoring the finest meal, Gabriel began to clean up the territorial marking he had placed in Adrien. 

Adrien loved when his father did this. Soothed away the burn and the sting from his puffy hole with a gentle tongue. It also made a delicious slutty feeling curl and twist deep in Adrien’s stomach, dancing just this side of dark and wrong. Gabriel’s tongue flitted out at first, flicking to catch the slow drops of his cum dripping from his son’s ass. Following the sticky drops, Gabriel slowly glided his tongue up Adrien’s thighs and to his slightly gaping hole. With one finger, he pulled Adrien’s used hole open to watch his cum drool out. With his thumb, and then following with his tongue, he pushed his cum back deeper into Adrien’s ass. And so it went. A slow and wet cleanup of Adrien’s cunt that he wished would go on forever. 

As Gabriel’s tongue twisted deeper, and his hands curled and pet down Adrien’s calves and ankles, Adrien tried to push his waist lower, to get some friction on his aching cock. With a slow chuckle, Gabriel pulled away from Adrien’s hole only to lick a strip down Adrien’s quivering cock that had been weeping precum for what seemed like hours now. After blowing a cool breath along the length, causing a full body shiver to wrack Adrien’s oversensitive body and a whine to escape his lips, Gabriel stood up and looked down at the wreck that was his son.

“Not yet,” Gabriel whispered. 

With hands still sticky from cum and lube, Gabriel rolled Adrien over, and sharply dragged him back to the end of the chaise. He positioned Adrien’s hands above his head, curling his fingers back into the leather. Like positioning a doll Gabriel moved Adrien’s legs next, splaying them outwards and pushing Adrien’s knees towards his shoulders. As Adrien watched his father sink to kneel at the foot of the sofa and felt the cool glide of his father’s tongue sliding all the way down his thigh, all Adrien could do was sink back into the heady fog in his mind and let his father take complete control once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new account for me to post short stories of scenarios that are more on the explicit/illicit side. I am always looking for inspiration and new ideas, so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them in the comments below or in a message! While I do tend to write primarily m/m fics, I am open to most pairings from quite a few various fandoms, and am open to most any kink or scenario. I cannot promise to write every suggestion, but they will be added to my list of ideas! Thanks!


End file.
